


The Future

by elizabeth_rice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Character Study, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson catches up with Danny after the attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future

**Author's Note:**

> I've only watched episodes 2x05, 2x06 and 2x07 so far, but I'm hooked. I knew about this show when it had premiered but I never had a chance to watch it till recently. But I had seen the interviews because Jeff Davis is the creator of another show that I love: Criminal Minds. So I was very interested in this show too.

Jackson and Danny were in the school cafeteria. Jackson ignored the looks he was getting as he sat down and apologised to Danny for not visiting.

"It's okay. I mean, I know Scott and Stiles... kidnapped you?" Danny asked concerned.

Jackson shrugged. He pushed his lunch tray, no longer hungry. He crossed his arms and looked away. He wasn't ready to talk about them and what they were planning to do with him.

"I mean, I was surprised," Danny continued as he played with his food.

Jackson turned back to him. "Why?"

"Scott was really concerned about the missing footage," Danny shrugged. "I was surprised they would do that to you."

Jackson rubbed his forehead and sighed, "Yeah, they have a funny way of showing it. Did you find anything on the video?"

Danny shook his head, "I recovered all of the missing footage but I didn't get a chance to go through it before it was stolen."

Jackson didn't like the sound of that. "Stolen? What, you mean by Scott--?"

"No. I-- it was probably my fault. It was in my car. And then I got attacked in the club and my car was still in the parking lot..."

"Oh," Jackson nodded but he frowned. He knew Scott and Stiles were interested in that video and hoped no one else was. He hoped it was just a coincidence.

Danny noticed his concern. He smiled, "Hey. You'll be fine."

Jackson forced a smile. "Yeah."

He watched Danny finishing his lunch. He wanted to tell Danny everything. He wanted to know if Danny would still think the same afterwards. Danny was the only one on his side now. Jackson frowned and looked down. Till he learned the truth. Jackson wondered if this time things would not be fine.

Jackson swallowed his worries and forced another smile. "I hope so."


End file.
